New at Downton
by The Little Miss Dreamer
Summary: A new comer to Downton Abbey Dafydd Thomas, a Welshman, must find his way and earn the respect of the family and its servants.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"My Lord, the new caretaker has arrived. Shall I send him in?"

"Ah yes Carson send him in." The aging butler slightly gestured for someone to come into the room. A very tall, well built man walked through. He was wearing a grey tweed suit that was well worn but had been taken good care of. He had dark hair that was swept to the side and very dark eyes that made his face look even more handsome than it already was. Carson walked ahead of him and stopped abruptly when they were close enough to the Earl. This almost made the man walk straight into the butler but he narrowly managed to stop himself.

"My Lord, this is..." Carson quickly glanced at a piece of paper in his hand. "Dafydd Thomas the new caretaker." Carson clearly struggled with the pronunciation.

"Ah yes, so we have a Welshman now then, so we've go the set then Carson." The Earl still sat at a desk craned his neck up to look at the new comer and grind. "Is there something easier I could call you though I do have trouble with all those funny names." For the first time the tall stranger opened his mouth.

"Some English people call me David my Lord ... I don't like David."

"Why's that David is a welsh name isn't?"

"Yes my Lord, but it is not my name." At no point did the new comer's face change his voice was soft and calm but there was an instant authority to it. Carson was almost as red as a tomato ready to explode. Grantham merely fidgeted in his chair and coughed.

"Well yes, Daa...fydd. Thank you for your speedy acceptance and arrival ... ah Carson shall show you around." Both of the standing men nodded their heads.

"Thank you my Lord, for having me." The young man turned an followed Mr Carson out of the room and made their way downstairs. As soon as they reached the bottom Carson turned his face looked as if it had not taken a breath since before they left his Lordship.

"What on Earth do you think you are doing?"

"Mr Carson?"

" Speaking to his Lordship in that manner!"

"I am sorry if I have said something out of turn Mr Carson but I like to be call by my name. I do not think that is wrong to ask Mr Carson." Now befuddled by his quick and calm answer and probably because he had said "Mr Carson" so many times the butler turned unwilling to say any more on the matter. As they continued down the hallway to what he recognised as Carson's office Dafydd noticed head popping around doorways and eyes following him as he walked. "Come in, come in. Sit there." He pointed to a single chair in front of his desk as he closed the door. "Now as you were employed so quickly your overalls I am afraid have not arrived yet and I dare say we do not have any to fit you."

"I have a set with me Mr Carson until yours has arrived, will navy be alright?" Dafydd was well used to this problem because he was much larger then the average man. In both height and size, he was broad shouldered and muscular.

"Ah yes, yes that will be fine for now Mr Thomas." Dafydd quickly noticed how he avoided saying his first name. Just then a few taps came at the door. "Yes."

"I am sorry Mr Carson, Anna said our new comer is here with you and I just wanted to say hello before he was stolen by everyone else." Dafydd stood as the women spoke and immediately stuck out his hand to shake hers.

"Miss Hughes this is Mr Thomas, this is Miss Hughes the head housekeeper. So if you ever have a problem and cannot find me then I am sure Miss Hughes shall do all she can to help."

"Hello Miss Hughes, I'm Dafydd."

"A Welshman how lovely I have always loved the sound of a welsh accent."

"Ah yes Miss Hughes fascinating." It was clear that the Butler did not share his housekeepers views.

"Come along now Dafydd its time to meet the horde." The warm woman beckoned Dafydd back out into the hallway and into the servants hall, were a number of the servants had gathered in anticipation of his introduction. "Everyone this is Dafydd Thomas the new caretaker. So be nice." A small woman was first to introduce herself.

"Hello, I'm Anna. I am Lady Mary's Ladies maid and this is my husband Mr bates his Lordships valet." She pointed to a man with a walking stick. Dafydd stuck out his hand to greet them both but they noticed a shocked look on his face. "What is it?"

"Oh I'm sorry I just didn't that servants could get married and stay in service..."

"His Lordship is very kind."

"He is indeed." Miss Hughes interjected. Miss Hughes then moved on through the group. "This is James and Mr Mosley the footman." The first a handsome young blonde man was no surprise to Dafydd but the second who they call "Mr Mosley" was. He was a much older man how should be far more ahead than footman at this point in life but without a word he stuck out his hand again in greeting smiling warmly. "And this is Mr Barrow the under butler."

"Hello Mr Barrow." Again his hand was straight out and swiftly taken. Miss Hughes touched him slightly to make him turn to notice a very small women half hidden in the door way to the side of them.

"And this is Daisy the assistant cook."

"Hello Miss Daisy." She giggled and went slightly red at the sight of him sticking out his arm again which she meekly took and then ran away.

"Well I think that is everyone who is available to say hello to you right now, you will most likely meet everyone else soon enough and I suspect that you would like to get yourself settled in before you start work, if that is alright with you Mr Carson?"

"Perfectly Miss Hughes."

"Mr Bates, can you spare a moment to show Dafydd to the men's quarters he shall be staying in your old room?"

"I most certainly can Miss Hughes if you like to follow me sir." Dafydd followed Mr Bates to the hallway were his two solitary bags were still waiting for him. "This way Daa...fydd?"

"Dafydd, Mr Bates."

"Dafydd thank you."

"You do not live in the house anymore Mr Bates?"

"No I live in one of his Lordships cottages with my wife Anna."

"I see ... very kind then." Bates smiled at the young man and replied.

"Very kind."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Ah there you are Dafydd, come with me and we can see if Miss Patmore has some of the luncheon left for you before you start anything."

"Thank you Miss Hughes your very kind." The warm faced woman chuckled to herself.

"It is not that kind Dafydd, I just do not want you passing out because you haven't eaten and believe me you will there will be nothing easy to do." Dafydd understood what was so funny and returned the chuckle and followed Miss Hughes to the Kitchen.

"Miss Patmore have you saved something for our new friend." As he walked through to the kitchen he saw a curly red headed woman turning around. She smiled at him once she caught his eye.

"Of course Miss Hughes as you asked me to. Go into the servants hall and Daisy will bring it in to you when it is ready."

"Thank you Miss Patmore, Miss Hughes." Dafydd turned and walk straight to the table in the servants hall, where he found Anna, Mr Bates, Mr Barrow and James.

"Oh hello again. Please come and sit down." Anna's and Mr Bates warm smiles were very welcoming. He took the free chair next to Mr Barrow who quickly turned to also smile at him. However, James who was sat the other side of Mr Barrow sat scowling into a magazine he was reading. "So what has brought you so far from home then Dafydd, wouldn't you prefer those green welsh hills I have heard so much about?"

"A man must go were he can make a living for himself and I have already seen as many green hills here as there."

"Quite right too." Mr Bates response was quite reassuring.

"What is it like growing up there then?"

"I guess it is much as it is anywhere Mr Barrow. Just that ..."

"Just that, what?" Barrow smiled.

"Just that it seems a welsh mother is far more ... scarier for what I have seen." The group laughed, all but James.

"Oh cheer up Jimmy." Mr Barrow's tone was somewhat odd or so Dafydd thought.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about he only a caretaker." James or Jimmy as Barrow called him continued to scowl.

"The fuss is that we do not have new people in our company very often and everyone is excited the thought of it. In any case you didn't much mind when it was you being made a fuss of." Dafydd thought that Bates and Anna's reaction to Mr Barrow's words were ones of shock. Daisy then interrupted the group and placed a bowl of stew in front of Dafydd.

"Thank you Miss Daisy." The young woman giggled and ran away again.

"And look at him flirting with Daisy."

"Coming from someone who flirts with every maid that he can." Anna smirked at Jimmy as she said this and he puffed in frustration.

"I wasn't flirting with her." A look of concern crossed his face.

"Never mind that now eat your lunch and then go to Mr Carson to see what it is your doing today. We need to get on." They all shuffled and left him alone. Rather content with his new lot, Dafydd ate his stew alone only thinking of his luck when he was disturbed.

"Have you seen Carson?" He quickly turned to see two young women stood behind him. He stumbled to his feet and then the dark hair one smiled at him. "Ah so your the new one."

"My Ladies what are you doing down here?"

"Ah Carson we were looking for you when we found ..."

"This is Daa..fydd Thomas my Ladies. This is Lady Mary his Lordship's daughter" Carson pointed to the dark haired woman that had spoken to him before and then to a younger blonde haired woman, "and Lady Rose his niece." Dafydd nodded his head.

"My Ladies."

"Well Carson..." Lady Mary smiled again and turned away. Dafydd then caught Lady Rose starring and him and she turned away quickly.

"Are you finished with that?" He once again spun around now to find Daisy stood behind him.

"Ah yes Miss Daisy. Please let me help you with that." He followed her back to the kitchen, plates in hand.

"Thank you Miss Patmore. It was lovely."

"Yes yes, how are you with chairs?" Dafydd was rather confused by the question.

"Miss Patmore?"

"My chair, its wobbling, can you fix it?"

"Ah... It shouldn't be that difficult." He stepped over to chair to take a look when Mr Carson returned.

"There you are. If you follow me, there are a few jobs his Lordship has asked for you to do as quickly as you can."

"Of course Mr Carson. I shall come back to fix your chair Miss Patmore." Dafydd quickly followed Mr Carson upstairs. Once Carson had shown him what needed to be done he left him alone in the drawing room.

"Oh I'm sorry ... I didn't mean to disturb you." This made Dafydd jump because he hadn't heard anyone come in at all. When he turned around he saw Lady Rose stood in the doorway. He immediately jumped to his feet and bowed his head.

"Forgive me my Lady, Mr Cason told me that no one would be in here."

"No, no, I just think I left something in here earlier on. I came to look for it."

"What was it my Lady, I could help you find it." She smiled at him rather girlishly.

"Just a book. Thank you." They both walked around the room looking here and there. "I'm sorry I didn't have a chance to speak with you before. How are you settling in?"

"I don't really know my Lady, it is only my first day."

"Oh, yes, how silly of me." The girlish smile returned and it seemed to embarrass Dafydd. He looked down at the table and saw a little blue book. He picked it up and turned to Lady Rose.

"Is this the one you were looking for my Lady?" She sought of hopped with excitement, her smile grew stronger.

"Yes thank you. Ah... sorry what was your name again?"

"Dafydd, Lady Rose."

"Thank you Dafydd." He softly stuck out his hand to pass on the book. He then was then very aware of Lady Rose's gentle fingers brushing across his tough ones. "I hope you settle in well then Dafydd. Good bye." Her girlish smile was blazoned across her face once again and she bounced out other room with a swan like grace and Dafydd could not help to watch her. It was only when she had left the room that he was able to open his mouth once again.

"Good bye."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"How are you Dafydd?"

"I am very well Miss Hughes thank you. Everyone has been so kind." The pair smiled at each other and Dafydd could not help but think how he could hardly believe that he had already been at Downton for three weeks.

"I am glad. Is there something you wanted?"

"No Miss Hughes I was just helping Miss Patmore with the stove, it was playing up." She smiled again and turned to tend to her work once again. As he turned to walk away Miss Hughes quickly turned around and lightly grabbed his arm.

"I almost forgot Lady Rose wanted you for something. I said that I would send you after luncheon."

"Lady Rose wanted me Miss Hughes?"

"Yes you Dafydd she wanted you to fix something and you better hurry they will not be in the drawing room for much longer." He hurried upstairs but stopped dead at the door of the drawing room, where he saw Mr Carson stood waiting for any instruction or request. Once he saw Dafydd he stepped towards him and seemed rather annoyed by his presence.

"What are you doing here?"

"Lady Rose sent for me Mr Carson."

"Excuse me my Lady. Dafydd is here to see Lady Rose." Dafydd didn't hear anything from moment but then Carson returned to the doorway, and allowed him to pass. As he entered the drawing room he noticed Lady Grantham, the Dowager Countess and Lady Edith all of whom he hadn't been introduced to but had seen before now, as well as, Lady Rose and Lady Mary.

"Ah Dafydd, my side table in my room the door has broken I was wondering if you could fix it for me?"

"In your room my Lady?" A complete look of worry crossed Dafydd's face.

"Perhaps you would be more comfortable if Carson accompanied you to Lady Roses bed room, Dafydd was it." The countess smiled at the young new man with complete understanding of his unease. "You wouldn't mind that would you Carson?"

"Not at all my Lady." Carson's voice boomed over Dafydd's shoulder. Dafydd then bowed and then he quickly turned to walk away but her Ladieship stopped him.

"I hope that you are happy here? We were so very grateful that you could arrive so quickly."

"Of course my Lady. I am starting to settle in and everyone has been very nice." Carson coughed behind him as to say not to over stay his welcome.

"Well I am glad." Dafydd bowed again and Carson followed him out to the main hall.

"Give me a few minutes to ensure everything is okay here then I will come with you to Lady Rose's room"

"Yes Mr Carson, I will just go and get my tools." Carson nodded and the pair parted. When he returned he stood waiting in the hall.

"Oh hello again..." As he turned he saw Lady Rose stood smiling and he immediately bowed. "Well I am glad your settling now. I hope you don't mind me asking you to fix my table?"

"Of course not my Lady, it my job."

"Oh yes, thank you anyway." Her girlish smile that Dafydd was really growing to like crossed her face and the young man could not help but respond with a small smile of his own. At that moment Carson join the pair from the drawing room. A look of distain when he saw the pair smiling at one another. "Ah sorry Carson, I was just thanking our friend here for his help."

"We better get to it though my Lady before you thank him."

"Ah yes, I'll let you get on, ... goodbye then."

"Goodbye my Lady." Another strong look from Carson so Dafydd quickly turn to make his way upstairs to the families bedroom. After some time of Carson peering at his young employee with great suspicion he boomed across the room.

"Are you done yet?"

"Almost Mr Carson." They were then immediately interrupted by Bates.

"Excuse me Mr Carson there is some great crisis in the kitchen and Mrs Hughes sent me to fetch you." Carson now blustered.

"Would you mind staying with Mr Thomas." Carson tried avoid Dafydd first name when ever he could.

"Not at all Mr Carson." The ageing man stomped out of the room as quickly as he could muster.

"So what's the crisis?"

"Oh Mrs Patmore is on one with Mrs Hughes."

"Poor Mrs Hughes."

"Poor Mr Carson being sent in the middle of those two." The pair chuckled amongst themselves. "So I hear people have been pestering you on how your getting on."

"Oh, yes well, I don't mind really I'm just glad people talk to me at all really."

"Thats an odd thing to say." Bates looked at his young companion perplexed.

"Not really, I've moved around a lot and it can be hard getting to know so many people all the time. I like it here though or what I've seen at least. And I've been in far worse situations so I'm lucky really."

"There few houses better than Downton but don't tell Carson i said that he probably thinks its on a par with the palace." Again a chuckle between the twosome.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." At that moment Lady Roses head popped around the door.

"No of course not my Lady just chatting like a pair of old fish wives while Dafydd got on with some work there." A smirk from Bates prompted the warm girlish smile.

"Where is Carson I thought was here with you?"

"He is refereeing between Mrs Patmore and Hughes." Another smirk from Bates.

"Oh dear sounds frightful. Well I only came to fetch my shall to go on a walk with her Ladyship and Lady Mary, I won't bother you." The young lady skipped to a near by chair that had a pale cloth draped over it. She picked it up and elegantly placed it across her shoulders. She then walked over to Dafydd and delicate fingers on his ruff hand. "Thank you again Dafydd I wouldn't want to be any bother." The boy looked up from the touching hands and replied.

"No bother at all my Lady." Her smile grew and she turned to float out of the room. Bates looked at the caretaker with shock and concern but it was too late he was already in love.


End file.
